


Stairway to Heaven

by silverjewelkitten



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjewelkitten/pseuds/silverjewelkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sits alone in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

It’s dark, and like something out of a nightmare there is a pitch black silhouette at the foot of the stairs. “Bucky?” Steve calls out, padding down in bare feet to sit beside him. Bucky scarcely moves, managing only a drowsy-eyed glance in his direction. Steve doesn’t move to touch him because they’re not there yet, and he doesn’t want to scare him away. “What are you doing in the dark?” He wants to say “come to bed”, but it feels too intimate, and far, far too soon.

“I’m not really used to sleeping.” It’s a more open admission than he’s given for anything thus far and Steve fights back the urge to invite him into his bed. “I woke up when I was needed and was put on ice when I wasn’t. It was simple.” And cold; impersonal.  
Steve’s hand hovers momentarily before he rests it on Bucky’s shoulder. He flinches, just a little, and Steve aches for him. They’ve lost so much time. “Have you remembered anything?” Bucky sighs and Steve wishes he hadn’t asked.

“Fragments, mostly. It’s like looking through a window at a life that isn’t mine. And I know that they are my memories but they don’t feel like it, y’know?” He looks up for the first time since Steve has sat down, “I’m trying. I really am, Steve. Stevie.” He laughs, “I called you that, didn’t I? When you were small. Back when I could protect you. Before the war.” Steve’s hand squeezes at Bucky’s shoulder. “I keep remembering that time when you got real sick. You were sixteen and you threw up on my shoes when we were at the fair. I had to carry you home. You shivered all night.” Bucky’s eyes harden. “And I hated myself for that whole month because no matter what I did you just wouldn’t get better. I thought you were gonna die.”

“You never told me that.” Steve says, honestly. “I don’t remember it being that bad. But to be fair I wasn’t awake for most of it.” They both laugh, but Steve can tell that Bucky is forcing it. “You were always taking care of me. I was so useless back then.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that.” And then Bucky kisses him, hard, and Steve has to catch the rim of the stairs with his hand to keep from falling over. For the first time in a long time, he completely loses his breath. His free hand curls into Bucky’s long hair and Bucky’s hands frame his face, kissing him like the world is ending. He pulls away, slowly, his teeth snagging at Steve’s bottom lip. “You’ve always been stronger than me. You never gave up.” He kisses him again and scarcely pulls away before he kisses him a third time, lingering.

“Funny,” Steve whispers, when Bucky’s tongue is no longer running a line over his bottom lip, “I was going to say the same about you.” Bucky mouths at his jawline, loving the hiss Steve makes when his teeth scrape there. “Jerk.” He sighs out, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Punk.” Bucky whispers back against his ear. Maybe, Steve thinks, maybe they’re going to be okay.


End file.
